catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy, written by Rainlegs Prologue An old, battered, black tom stepped into the shade of the willow tree’s leaves, followed by a silver she-cat and a golden tabby tom. The tree sat in a circle, near a cluster of roots. The golden tom let out a hiss of annoyance as his paws sank into very wet, squishy moss. “Blackshade, why did we have to choose this spot to meet in?” he complained to the Shadow Clan elder. The black tom glared at the Thunder Clan cat. “Ask Cindersong,” he growled, motioning towards the silver tabby next to him. “I chose this place so no one else could listen in. I’m bringing Honeysong here from her sleep, to discuss this with us” came the she-cat’s bitter reply. A beautiful, honey-colored she-cat faded into the willow’s protective covering. “Blackshade, Cindersong, Lionpelt. What do you want with me? You do realize that Poppystar’s kits are coming, and I need to be ready at any second to leave?” she stated, concern and anger mixed in her tone. “They are why we called you here,” grumbled Blackshade. “These kits will have one of the most powerful influences in the living world. After them, nothing will ever be the same.” Honeysong stared at the tom in disbelief. “How? After all, they’re just kits, who will probably turn into warriors, and either die in battle, of sickness, or retire as elders,” she stated, staring at Lionpelt, who was licking his chest fur in discomfort. ‘They really are no different then any other cat here,” she added. Blackshade stood up, and got nose-to-nose with Honeysong. “These kits are more then that,” he growled. “''One will be leader, another medicine cat, and the other will die a terrible death. All three together can overpower the one whose heart is like a shadow, which will cover our land,” he said with an eerie tone to his voice. Honeysong glanced at the other two cats, who nodded in agreement. Cindersong stood up and nudged Blackshade back to his spot. “Now go, Honeysong. Poppystar will need a medicine cat to aid her kitting,” she whispered, and the golden tabby faded out of sight. “We need to figure out which of the kits will live, and which one will die, so we know who to protect from death. They are coming soon,” whispered the she-cat. “My grand-kits. I knew Poppystar would have a great destiny, but nothing like this,” murmured the she-cat to her companions. Lionpelt stood up, grimacing when the water-soaked moss at the willow’s roots drenched his paws. “Well, I’ll be watching the next few days, and hopefully more will become clear,” he said, with a tired tone to his voice. Blackshade yawned. “I will, too, but knowing Cindersong, she’ll be up and awake the next few moons without taking a nap,” joked the tom. “You would, too, if these kits were related to you,” she replied. “Shall we meet here later, so we can make our final decision?” she asked the two toms, who nodded in agreement. “Then it is set,” came Blackshade’s reply, as the three cats left the covering of the tree’s drooping leaves. Chapter 1 ''Coming Soon